


A Sudden Change?

by Ariyana



Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [13]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Cross-Generational Relationship, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Seras finally gets a taste of the forbidden fruit and now she can't help but crave more and well Walter just happens to be around.
Relationships: Mina Harker/Rayne (BloodRayne)/Seras Victoria, Walter Dornez/Seras Victoria
Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416904
Kudos: 20





	A Sudden Change?

**Title:** A Sudden Change?  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Fandom:** Hellsing  
**Rating:** MA for Adult Content  
**Pairing:** Seras Victoria/Walter Dornez  
**Word Count:** 1,538  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing or any of its characters. Nor do I own Rayne or Mina Harker.  
**For** [](http://rosehiptea.livejournal.com/profile)[**rosehiptea**](http://rosehiptea.livejournal.com/)  
**Request:** <http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/829705.html>  
**A/N:** Although this is stand-alone it does make references to my crossover stories [Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738603), [Lustful Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738900) and [It's About Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738981). You don't have to read those stories to follow this one but they do explain Seras' characterization in this piece. This is basically PWP. Meaning it does contain explicit and implicit cross-generational het sex, so read at your own risk.

It had been a few days since her experience with the two women who had consumed her every waking thought. After the short time she spent with them reluctantly she had returned to Hellsing. Alucard had seemed suspicious of her but somehow she just didn't care. It wasn't like she had plans to turn against Hellsing but she really didn't feel like staying and fighting anymore either. She had never really gotten what it meant to be a vampire until she had tasted the forbidden fruit of immortality.

Seras lay in her coffin bed thinking about the passionate night she had spent with Mina Harker and Rayne. She could still feel their caresses over her skin. Her body felt awakened in a way she had never known possible. The soft sweet kisses, the superficial nips at her flesh, the aggravatingly slow teasing...just thinking about it caused her hands to roam over her body. Her body wanted more than anything to feel that indescribable pleasure. Oh what she wouldn't give to feel their touch again; or least someone's touch. She wasn't feeling particularly picky at the moment. She just needed more than her own ministrations on her body.

A soft knocking at her door broke her train of thought. Hesitantly she sat up and attempted to straighten her rumpled clothing. "Come in," she called out, trying to hide her frustration.

"I brought your dinner down," Walter said, stepping into the room.

Seras didn't respond. She merely watched as he gracefully walked over to the table and placed the tray with the medical blood on it. Her eyes traveled down his still lithe body, hovering over his backside. His tight fitting pants hugged him in all the right places. She could feel herself practically drooling; just thinking of the sensations she could feel from someone such as Walter. Hadn't Rayne mentioned something about him having a sexual appetite that had rivaled her own? At the time Seras had been embarrassed by the statement, but now she found herself longing to know if it were true.

"Ms. Victoria?" Walter spoke breaking her train of thought.

The last thing Walter expected to see when he turned around to face Seras was her obviously leering at him. What had gotten into her? Seras' wandering eyes immediately returned to his face, but she didn't blush or apologize for her indiscretion. Instead she merely gazed wantonly at him. He found the look she was giving him rather unnerving but years of training had taught him how to hide his emotions well.

"Yes Walter," Seras answered, her innocent voice not matching the lust in her eyes.

Her stare was powerful he could feel her willing him...cajoling him to submit to her desires. He had not completely understood Alucard's motivations for choosing her but now he was coming to understand why.

"Ms. Seras, you've been acting rather peculiar lately. Has something happened?" he asked, evenly. She frowned at his question, apparently not pleased that he hadn't thrown himself down on his knees for her. Although admittedly he felt ready to do just that. It disturbed him that his body wanted so badly to fall down at her feet and worship every inch of her.

Seras looked away and sighed. "I'm just tired of being alone," she said her voice full of innocence and vulnerability.

She sounded like a whole another person. He knew she was playing mind games with him but somehow he couldn't resist her. When had Seras developed such powerful magnetism? It was so like his youth when Alucard had lured him into bed but she hadn't learned this from Alucard. Walter found himself kneeling down in front of her lightly grasping her hands.

"Ms. Seras..." he trailed off when he looked into her eyes. "Your eyes are so blue," he said astounded. This was new Seras had never shifted her appearance before. It could only have meant that her vampiric gifts were blossoming so to speak.

"Are they?" she asked softly.

He couldn't find the words to reply. Her eyes were such a brilliant shade of blue; it was like he was swimming in the depths of the ocean. At that very moment she could have asked for his blood and he would have happily given it to her.

"Kiss me," she commanded huskily.

Without question or hesitation he leaned forward and kissed Seras, his hands resting on her knees. Her hands lightly grasped his face as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues jostling for position, she moaned at the feeling of his hands pushing up the hem of her skirt. The fervor of their kissing increased until her fang accidentally cut his bottom lip causing him to snap back to reality.

Suddenly some of the haze disappeared. What the hell was he doing? Seras was a young woman and vampire...Alucard's fledgling no less. "Ms. Seras!" he pulled back in shock. "What has gotten into you?" he demanded, wiping the blood from his lip.

Dammit all, he was going to keep playing this hard to get routine. Seras was growing frustrated with Walter's reluctance and her own inability to seduce him. She was ready to use her strength to overpower him and have her way with him. But her pride wanted him to willingly offer himself up to her. Yes, she was sure that the pleasure would be much greater for them both if he just submitted to her.

"What's wrong? Am I not good enough for you?" she asked, jumping to her feet. "We are both consenting adults here so what is the problem?" she continued advancing on him.

Cautiously he stepped back but bumped into the table. "This is not appropriate behavior, Ms. Seras," he protested weakly. "It's dangerous to fraternize with your comrades."

She pressed herself against him, making sure he had a clear view down her blouse. "Seras, just call me Seras," she said, using her blue eyes to give him a rather effective puppy dog stare. "Oh Walter, I commend your commitment to Hellsing. In fact I find it rather endearing but seriously you're human. You haven't got unlimited years so why deny your desires?"

She continued to stare up at him, her hands resting on his hips. Sensually she licked her lips and softly bit down on her bottom lip. He had to admit she had a point. His traitorous body was stirring against her just looking at the swell of her ample cleavage mashed against his chest. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her lightly. The truth of the matter was that he had always found Seras to be quite desirable. But he also remembered the last couple of times that he had allowed himself to be taken in by her kind. He was about to open his mouth to voice his concerns but she cut him off.

"Don't think just act. Kiss me," Seras said sensually.

Finally he cupped her face and softly brought his mouth down upon hers. Her hands caressed and fondled his ass as he unbuttoned her blouse. He lavished her neck and shoulders with soft kisses. A compulsion inside him drove him to nip and lightly bite at her neck, the action caused her to tense. She could feel her more animalistic urges trying to take control but she managed to keep them in check. Roughly she pushed him back onto the table knocking the tray and medical blood to the floor. They finished undressing each other impatiently. Before long they found themselves on the floor with Seras straddling Walter. He did his best to thrust into her while she rocked her hips in rhythm with him.

She was close to her climax and she had to fight hard not bite into Walter's neck. Her body began to tense and a familiar shudder rippled through her muscles as her inner walls clenched down around him. She could feel him thrust inside her a few more times before he emptied himself into her. She collapsed on top of Walter, both still trembling from their respective orgasms. She nuzzled against his neck enjoying the heat that was emanating from his sweat slick body. Her hands rubbed over his chest lightly.

"I take it you are ready to have another go?" he asked, his tone amused. "It might be a little while before I'm ready to go again."

"Don't worry, I promise to give you proper stimulation," she replied with a smile.

It seemed to Walter that Seras was full of surprises. She certainly made good on her word to give him 'proper stimulation'. A couple of hours later Walter awoke in Seras' coffin bed with the young vampire snuggled against him. He was still exhausted and very surprised at how much Seras was able to get out of him. He also began to wonder where she had learned to do the things she did. He was certain that she wasn't that experienced but she had worked him over like a professional. Silently he promised himself that he would find out what had caused the change in her. He remembered when Alucard had to be sealed in the dungeon and Walter really had no inclination to see a similar fate befall Seras.

* * *


End file.
